brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
An Article Not Like The Others
Authors *Fionahayan Introduction Hello everyone! I'm adding a new story here again! I wrote a story in English at school in past simple and I wanted to share it with you! I shouldn't have grammar mistakes there because the teacher already corrected it! I hope you like it! It's a story about survivors, and I did the story LEGO Elves themed. I won't add many pictures, but a cover picture surely! And also, the pictures will be a little bit edited. We don't have LEGO Elves. ￼Enjoy! ''-Fiona��'' An Article Not Like The Others �� It was Friday morning in Heartlake City. Emily, a 16-year-old girl ate her breakfast. This day was an awesome day for her: every Friday, they were doing a newspaper article in the classroom for the school newspaper. Sophie loved those lessons, when she could take time to write with her classmates. This day, they had to be in groups of two and write an article outside, because they would concentrate better. That's why Emily went with her sister, Sophie, to a river next to the school. They had no idea what to write because there was anything interesting that week. The weather was sunny, as Thursday, they were no clouds… But it changed fast… The weather became colder, it was windy and there were some dark clouds in the sky. The girls were carried along the river on a boat. They didn't understand what happened. Quickly, the boat stopped and the sisters were in a colourful forest. They thought that was interesting and they were curious, so they left the boat and started to walk in the forest. A few minutes later, they heard strange sounds… While the girls walked around, little humans with long ears - called Goblins - saw them. They loved to eat humans. That's why they wanted to take Sophie and Emily. Some minutes later they prepared everything: They took a giant carnivorous plant and put it behind the sisters, then, the plant took Emily in its mouth. She was caught. She didn't understand that yet. Chloe saw her and understood everything, that they wanted to eat her sister. That's why, a little bit later, when the Goblins were in they house, Emily called her sister. She had a plan how to come out of the carnivore plant's mouth: Sophie had to put the plant next to the door of the Goblin's house and when the Goblins will go out, the mouth of the plant would open to take them and Sophie had to go out of it. 10 minutes later it was done! The sisters ran quickly to the boat and tried to find a way to go back to school. One hour later they finally saw the school and got out of their boat. As nothing happened, they ran to they outside desk to continue the lesson as normal. Now they had an idea what to write: they would write exactly what happened some hours before that was an awesome true story to share with the school. ~ The End ~ Category:Stories Category:Finished Stories